


A Place To Finally Stay

by ArchAngel21075



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Underfell characters swear), Adoption, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Found Family, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchAngel21075/pseuds/ArchAngel21075
Summary: A Universe traveler finds themselves in the Undertale Multiverse or more specifically the Bittybones AU
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. New World New Me... I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes before we began  
> -POV switches frequently  
> -Sansy=Undertale Sans  
> -Baby Blue=Underswap/Swaptale Sans  
> -Soft Bones=Outertale Sans  
> -Edgy=Underfell sans  
> -Punny=A pastel bunny sans type  
> -Cherry=A shy and emotional fell type bitty  
> -Pappy=Undertale Papyrus  
> -Meek=Deaf, quiet, shy  
> https://bittybones-au.tumblr.com/tagged/reference (Copy and paste into URL for the ref and more info)  
> Undertale and the bittys do NOT belong to me only the story and original characters do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor corrections made to this chapter!
> 
> Note: Excluding the OCs and plot none of this belongs to me! Undertale and mentioned series belong to their respective creatiors!
> 
> As of 11/25/20 this chapter was edited and fanfiction is still being written, it's just taking a while

Main Pov

'Time to go', I thought to myself as I started creating a portal, something which would ~~hopefully~~ bring me home. I could feel the rush of magic through my body as it slowly formed a beautiful mix of gold and grey, the colors of my soul, to form a portal to what I hope would be my original universe.

After literal decades of traveling through worlds I finally found a hint that could take me back _home_.

The place where _everyone_ was, my family, my friends, everything I _knew_ know, everyone's there _~~no they aren't. yes they are~~ _is still waiting for me to come back.

My parents must be worried sick for me! ~~_They're dead. there's no way they lived this long!_ ~~ And I missed so much school too! How am I supposed to graduate without the proper credentials! Though I did technically graduate high school, in Asia, in what is technically a video game. But time space shenanigans so it should be fine ~~~~

I wonder how my parents would react to my magic! We don’t have magic back at home or anywhere for that matter, though I wouldn’t be able to do anything large scale, without a source to draw from my magic replenishes slowly- maybe a bit too slow considering how large my reserves are, maybe I'll make a house when I get back! Wasn’t there a forest nearby the house? Or was it something else? ~~_Where did I live again?_ ~~there has to be somewhere nearby I can use my magic without being noticed.

Oh! I should concentrate on my portal.

30 portals now 31.

30 tries, around 5,352 years, 24 universe with 6 alternate universes to match.

Wait... what's wrong with the portal? Is it supposed to look so… Pixelated? And... is that binary? I... maybe because it's going to bring me home? Back to real life?

It's pulsating and growing, a dirty mix of gold and gray interrupted by green code and now swirls of oranges and red

What the heck is happening! 

It has to work! Please! 

Why! Why won’t this work!

The portal suddenly started surrounding me. I tried to stop it but it kept pulling my magic out, I can't move! Teleport!Teleport! Um I can try going intangible! It's not working! 

Damnit!

3rd Person Pov

If anyone was around they would have known _something_ was off, the air was stale and dusty, animals fled with not an insect remaining, bright, swirling lights that just felt _wrong_ filled the sky.

Screams filled the air then stopped as if nothing ever happened.

Main Pov

I woke up with a start, tearing one of my bracelets off and willing it into it’s spear form (the Percy Jackson Universe was _awesome)_ , I looked around and the moment I calmed down and lowered my defenses- BANG

I flew backwards hitting a tree as an influx of magic flew into me, I don’t know what happened afterwards but once I came to my senses I was surrounded by a -thankfully small- circle of carnage and I understandably started panicking and chose to build a house to keep myself occupied ~~_Why did I decide to make a house again? Oh yeah I need to get rid of my excess magic_~~ and hopefully not destroy anything else. ~~_I wonder why I never noticed those little footsteps rushing to where I was_~~

Baby Blue’s Pov

“Mweh!?” The magnificent me yelled as a loud explosion came from the surrounding forest. What in the world was that and how did my LAZY brother and friends sleep through that! What if one of the mean humans came here! And we still have to rescue everyone else! The magnificent Baby Blue and his lazy sidekick and friends will rescue ALL of the others from the Evil humans and everyone will have to realize he and his brother are the BEST ~~_and that they aren’t runts and that they aren’t stupid. Those mean humans are Liars._~~

I Should wake up Pappy! Unlike our lazybones brother and friends he should be up to the task!

But he and the others used A LOT of magic so the magnificent Baby Blue will have to do it by himself! 

He will find out what it is and he'll be a hero and everyone will love and adore him even more!

OH NO! More noises are coming from the same place as earlier! And… crying? That's no good! The magnificent and super amazing and nice Baby Blue will have to help! 

~~_No matter what anyone says he’s really nice! The bad people made him fight! It wasn't him! No one else wanted to fight either! They didn’t mean what they said!_ ~~

So he started running over to where he heard the crying come from… And it was AMAZING! A figure with a really nice cloak was using magic to build a house using the trees and rocks! But they seemed really sad too!

“HELLO!” I elegantly started to introduce myself. "I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BABY BLUE! WHAT IS YOUR NAME MR. OR MISS!"

Main Pov

What is this adorable creature and can I keep him? Wait. This is an Underswap Sans. Miniature but a sans… AM I IN UNDERTALE?!?! YES! Yesyesyesyes! At least I know where I am now. Kinda. I Guess? 

Underswap has thousands of timelines and I could be in anyone of them!

Well at least it's my second time being in the Undertale multiverse


	2. Why Blue?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty #2 and #3 is introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More info  
> -Meek is a papyrus type bitty  
> -Boss= Underfell papyrus  
> -Poppy= lazy, caring, smart, a papyrus type  
> -lil' bro= Underswap papyrus  
> Cherry was in a fighting ring and has lv but at the same time he has ptsd and was mostly kept safe by other bittys helping him

Cherry Pov

I was woken up by loud noises. _~~Don't cry Don't cry Don't cry.~~_ It was scary. It reminded me of other bittys- The scary ones that tried to attack me an-and k-kill me and- I curled up against the closest bitty. or. well. um. everyone else. The forest is so scary at night!

We always slept in a pile, because bitties are made to depend on larger monsters and humans so we don't escape and can be 'perfect' pets, always with our owners and acting like we didn't have a choice, at least, that's what some of the older bitties said and it scared me really badly! Some of them even said our owners would make us fight other bitties and do lots of bad stuff! 

And that happened to me!

One of the workers at the factory took me cause they thought I was an edgy an-and shouted at me and some of the others when we started to wake up and put us in the back of a van and drove off! And-

*BOOM*

What was that! OhnoOhnoOhnoOhno! AH BLUE LEFT!F@CK! Oh no! They can't! And now the lil'bro is leaving! And Sansy left too! oh I hope their going with Blue and Poppy can't take care of everyone he dosen'thaveenoughmagicandsomeofthearereallylowonmagicandwhatiftheydustwhatdoidoohnowhydobadthinghappenhelpimscarced.

He passed out.

3rd POV

After Cherry passed out Poppy, the only awake bitty, decided to guard the sleeping bitties hoping the three missing bitties would be okay.

They carefully picked up Cherry placing him down closer to the injured bitties then gone back to work trying to heal them.

* * *

As Blue made his way toward the mysterious person, the two other bitties prepared an escape plan in case the-...Monster? Humans can't use magic like this right?- In case the monster tried to attack. 

“HELLO!” Blue said "I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BABY BLUE! WHAT IS YOUR NAME MR. OR MISS!?"

The figure turned toward blue stopping for a moment and staring at him but not before taking out a SPEAR, How did that even fit in their cape/cloak thing!? The Monster just-just, made a house? Why would someone make a house? How could they even do That?!? Does their magic just make houses?

The person moved towards Blue Grabbing him! The two skeletons didn't know what to do as their fellow skeleton was manhandled by a stranger who... started cooing over Blue?

"EEE oh my goodness you are so cute! With that little bow and those tiny little hands and feet! Your not much bigger than my hand! Aww your so much smaller than I though you would be! Oh does this mean I'm in undertale! But there's tons of timelines there! And he's so small! I though he would at least be the size of a human child? The Threat? Not a threat? said.

"THE MAGNIFICENT BLUS THANKS YOU FOR YOUR COMPLIMENTS! BUT COULD YOU PLEASE PUT ME DOWN MYSTERIOUS PERSON? Blue thankfully said, maybe they'll listen to him?

They listened and put him down "Oh sorry Blue! ...Can I call you that I don't want to be disrespectful or anything." they said sheepishly." OH DON'T WORRY I AM MUCH TOUGHER THAN I LOOK, AND YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE IF YOU TELL ME YOUR NAME!" Blue shouted excitedly.

The figure stopped awkwardly shifting slightly further away from Blue. They took a breath before saying "Well I guess you can call me...um... Arch, like as in Archangel" First thing they thought of but at least it had something to due with their real name? Kind of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have no Beta readers and this is also my first work so things might be a little off and really awkward!  
> And yes the Main Characters name is the same as my Username. Fight me.  
> Also Bittys or Bitties?


	3. I really don't want to fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly named Arch meets Sansy and lil'bro and they try to main them. Rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to make all of this!  
> Are you proud of me?  
> I'm proud of myself.

Arch pov

I looked down at Blue waiting for his reaction, I really hope I picked a good fake name. He's vibrating now. Oh dear. Wait why did he say his name was-

"ARCH!" Blue is A LOT louder than earlier, I shouldn't have gone so close. My poor ears. I should use some magic for that. "THAT IS AN AMAZING NAME FOR SOMEONE WHO USES SUCH AMAZING MAGIC! AND SUCH AN AMAZING PERSON WOULD NEVER HURT ANOTHER, BECAUSE YOU ARE AMAZING AND AWESOME AND COOL!" 

Is. Is he kissing up to me? Swap Sanses don't usually do that?? Swaps only complement someone like this when they're really impressed by them and... not in such an awkward way, And he's STILL complimenting me?? Why? Is he ~~_scared of me? of course he would be, everyone's scared when they see someone build a frigging house using fricking magic_~~ a yandere swap??? I hope not, once they latch on to someone they don't let go. One of them I met even killed the object of their affection after killing the entire underground. The human never stood a chance.

Now that I'm getting a closer look at him he's really injured! Why didn't he heal himself yet!? Doesn't he have some food in his inventory!? Is he trying to be polite and not eat while i'm here!? I hope not.

"Hey um Blue?"

"YES MISS OR MISTER ARCH?"

"Not to be rude or anything but... are you okay? You don't look like your ready to go out?" Why is he outside anyway? Was he training? And wouldn't the Papyrus of this timeline try to keep him from going out with such bad injuries? Or at least follow him... which he is doing. In a random bush. With another skeleton. Whose magic feels like a Sans. Can use magic to give myself x-ray-vision? I can right? I forgot. ~~_Like i did with everything else damnit._~~

He's not speaking. He looks like he's really scared and his magic is freaking out! Why?! Did I say something? I don't think I did! I-now he's asking me not to hurt him?! Oh Geez Oh my goodness Aw schist he's being abused or was but he's freaking out so much and what do I doooooo?! I didn't learn how to calm down strangers!

"VRRRRRR" That's a blaster. Scratch that multiple blasters, being used by incredibly injured skeletons. I trained for rear and support not frontline fighting thank you very much.

I dodge the blast directed at me ducking low to the ground. Assuming they're trying to protect Blue they won't aim for my front which has Blue in the way, the same could be said for my back, even though it would be a blind spot for normal humans and monsters they wouldn't risk me dodging and hitting blue instead especially when he's this hurt.

I move my spear toward my side in time to defend against another attack, it's a good thing I took it out-wait what if their attacking me because I have a weapon! Bones try to stab my side, with a sweep I cut through them... They seem tired yet determined if I continue to defend they would eventually faint from magic deficiency and then I can calm down Blu-BLUE.

Ohh that was not a good time for fighting me to show up, I'm not fighting trained soldiers this time, I'm just fighting skeletons, Nico summoned them for sparring and this is close enough to that.

Lil'bro (aka Papyrus) pov

The monster? said THOSE words, _they_ always say those words. 'Are you okay? Oh you aren't ready to go out? Oh no are you injured? can you fight now? too bad, go dust, I bet on the other one anyway.' they would say dripping with sarcasm and false care before forcing them back into the arena making them kill and gain execution points, There wouldn't be some normal monster out here.

Not one capable of doing all of THAT, The amount of magic they must need to make a _house using magic,_ not even a boss monster should be able to do that, and with the ease and confidence they have with that spear, a _summoned_ spear that they kept out for this long. 

They're an experienced fighter with a high LOVE or a boss monster with a lv of at least 5 or 6 and if he and Sansy keeps them busy and Blues high tails it the F(ck outta there they should be be fine he just needs to MOVE, he's not his brother but damn it if he'll let another one dust.

"hey wanna hear a joke? cool. it's about three skeletons in a forest and a cape wearing monster. the end."

Sansy can teleport Blue out of here, they can survive longer than he could anyway.

His bones ached as he summoned his blasters, he won't have them afterwards so it doesn't matter.

Just a little longer.

No.

 _He isn't_.

"sansy!"

They had the same idea.

Arch pov

There bones are _cracking._ That. That is not good. That is bad with a capital B. One skeleton with a panic attack or close enough to one, two skeletons using there magic bloody _life force,_ three idiots fighting each other for no freaking reason, They can't even hear me because their attacks are too loud!

I really hate fighting. Spars are good, when you spar you do not kill the other person, you do not critically harm the other person, you do not fight an opponent an inch away from death!

I used up too much magic with that portal and then I go straight to building a house. Good job me! Now you have to fight on low battery exhausted as heck while trying not to kill them.

Stupid Shalante teaching me telekinesis that only works on non living stuff, why couldn't he have taught me how to use one that isn't restricted to not living stuff. I miss him and his alcohol. I really need some right now, it's not like i'll get a hangover and Mika gave me a godly poison resistance, I wonder what kinds of poisons they have here? I'm definitely going to try them.

"sansy!" swap papyrus screams but doesn't really scream, fonts are weird like that, he must have noticed that both of there freaking bones were cracked! Wait technically monsters are completely made out of magic and skeletons are considered an object ,well at least dead ones are, it worked on half of the ones I met after all, time to to see which half these guys belong in.

"nyeh!?"

"welp we had a good run lil'bro" 

And the Sans! He's a Sans!? How!? He can't be here that messes up the timeline! What if Error comes here! though Ink could come here too, I hope Ink comes here, i'm pretty close to being a creator after all, I came from the same place as them after all.

Sans tries to blast me in the face again, I pull his hoodie over his face.

"Hello, could we please stop fighting now? Blue is freaking out quite a bit and I would like to help him calm down" Hmm maybe a bit less formal, neither of them are reacting very well to what I said.

"help him!? look at him _you_ did this to him!" swap papyrus is really feisty, that's not good for his bones. I hope he'll let me use some healing magic on him after this, nothing too strong though, enough to get him back on his feet yet too little to be suspicious though I suppose I already am in his eyes, hopefully Blue would help mediate when he's better. 

Usually i'm the mediator in my groups, I hate it when they fight, ~~_i'm always so tired afterwards, so so tired I can't always be the glass half full person_~~ I hope none of them are fighting now. 

I lost my concentration again, there injured and they could DIE or dust as they like to say, nope not dying have to heal go.

"Hey Blue?" I slowly knelt down positioning myself comfortably on the grass "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier" no response, "As I said before my name is Arch, it's a silly name I know but honestly I really like it, It make me feel like i'm the main character of a manga or an anime! I love reading manga and watching anime, sometimes I would laze around all day and eat chips while doing just that!" 

I have his attention now, good, that's good, I can help him now and if he let's me heal him it would most probably lead him to asking me to heal the others which would help convince them that i'm not an enemy.

"Because of those animes I decided that I would work on my healing abilities, healing is essential you know? So if you want I could show you some healing magic now? My healing magic is really pretty and has blue in it just like your name Blue!"

He sniffed and looked at me, "MWEH MWEH HEH HEH OF COURSE I WOULD LIKE TO SEE IT ARCH! BUT... COULD YOU SHOW IT TO LIL'BRO AND SANSY FIRST? I THINK THEY WOULD REALLY LIKE IT!"

"woah woah woah blue, wait a sec, we don't even know if-" the swap Papyrus glanced at me for a moment, he's still scared of me.

"heya arch was it? could you put me an bro down for a bit? uh don't want blue to _arch_ his spine up to much to look at you yanno?" He punned! I know he's trying to distract me with it but... I don't really like puns, but i'll make an exception for him though it's only until they aren't so scared.

"Only if you promise you won't move form that branch i'm going to put you guys on, _tibia_ honest I don't want to look down the entire time" Accept my peace offering please, I'm appalled at myself for saying something like that.

"Heh, sure rainbows." Rainbows?! Oh my scarfs poking out, I got it during pride month! Pride month back in KHR was so fun, and I love my flames they're so pretty!

"THE GREAT BABY BLUE CAN GET ON THE BRANCH HIMSELF, NO NEED TO WORRY!" You heal my soul Blue, being so freaking adorable. Wait why does he keep saying _Baby_ Blue?

"Sure... help a skelebones up then _Archy_? Swap Papyrus is _testing_ me. You really shouldn't do that, you can't try to keep me focused on why why I don't focus. I'm always aware and ready to fight, except when I go to a new world, that doesn't count.

I moved the three to a branch level to my shoulders, Two of them immediately Checked me, why didn't they do this earlier? I should Check myself to see what they see.

ARCH

LV ?

HP ???/???

AT ??(?) EXP ??

DF ??(?) NEXT ??

WEAPON:

ARMOR:

GOLD:

OTHER WORLDLY CURRENCY:

So that's what **_I_** am currently seeing, I'm not from this world so these stats make sense. It's the same as the other worlds that have these systems anyways. 

Now i'll take a look at what they see,

ARCH ? ATK ? DEF

REALLY TIRED

THEY DON'T LIKE FIGHTING

THINKS THAT SMALL SKELETONS ARE CUTE

Nothing too suspicious, considering everything I've done. My stats would be too high for even a boss monster.

"Oh Blue? Now that your up here could I heal all of you now?" I am not suspicious. Let me heal you please. Totally not suspicious.

"MWEH? OH OH! YES PLEASE! YOUR HEALING MAGIC MUST BE SUPER AWESOME AMAZING AND WILL NOT HURT ANY OF US AT ALL!" Who hurt you blue, why are you so different? The other versions of you weren't like this. What happened to these guys and why are they so small? I can't stop thinking about this, I need to figure out why. If they won't tell me willingly i'll trick them instead. I'll keep helping them if they're good, we're on the surface after all, this could have been caused by racism. Racism is stupid.

"Um okay then everyone, who should I heal first?" My hands glow with magic as I reach toward them.

"WOWIE! IT REALLY DOES HAVE BLUE IN IT!" he looks a bit happier now, I'd be able to do more if I had more magic, i'm starting to feel a bit sick, when was the last time I ate?

Sans or Sansy as everyone is calling him is focused on finding a way out and away from me, he's not leaving until I heal him dang it.

"Oh Sansy was it? I believe your magic was also blue, would you like to be healed first?" Please say yes i'm really tired now.

"you know I think that'd be better used on baby blue, you've got a lot more in common than I do." Sansy is hesitant, there are brief pauses between every few words, he doesn't want me to use magic.

"that's... a great idea sansy, for someone who's a baby blue he's looking sea green," I think he was going to pun but he didn't, punning usually calms them down, or at least it does to there counterparts. I'll start healing Blue and afterwards he'll probably convince them to let me heal them.

"Well then! Blue could you come a bit closer? it's easier to heal if I can touch you." If he lets me touch him then it means he's okay with me if not... Then that just means I didn't try hard enough. I could've handled the fight we had earlier better too. I'm older than there dimension after all, It's only a few years old after all. _~~A few years younger than myself after~~_ ~~_all._~~

Blue inches closer, clearly hesitant yet trying not to look like it, I hope I didn't scare him too badly. For a second I hoped that he was abused or hurt by someone else and isn't scared of me, that's a bad thought, I should be better than to think of something like that, why did I think that it's bad no why- Blue tentatively put his hand, his _ungloved_ hand on mine. Why doesn't he have gloves on? I've never seen a Blueberry without gloves on, I didn't notice at first because of how dirty there clothes were, I had assumed that it was because we were in a forest, then because they probably were in a fight before I met them, but now.

Now i'm certain that's not the case, as much as I hate it there have been worlds where monsters were kidnapped and ~~_tortured,killed,enslaved oh i'm going to have to kill someone_~~ everyone had to ban together to try and save them, sometimes the humans, it was usually humans, would rediscover magic and we would have to fight while they were trying to kill us! Even if the monsters were used to encounters they never fought for real! Even the royal guard rarely had such deadly fights!

I really should have learned to concentrate better. Now as i'm healing Blue i'm able to notice how his clothing isn't anything like his counterparts, it's a simple faded blue shirt with dark blue pants, both have small holes and tears in them with a smattering of dust and bone marrow, but not just _his_ marrow, there's red, orange and a dried purple on it. I finished healing Blue.

Now his bones look much whiter with scars from the cracks criss-crossing his arms, he still looks a bit shaken but he'll be fine, no matter the universe he gets back up quickly, even if it hurts more that way.

I'll Check him to make sure he's fully healed

BABY BLUE 750 HP, 27 ATK, 10 DEF

REALLY WANTS A NAME

What does that mean? He already has a name, albeit a weird one but it's a name! 

"WOAH! ARCH! YOUR SO COOL! i FEEL SO MUCH BETTER NOW! OH! CAN YOU HEAL LIL'BRO AND SANSY NOW?!" I wonder whats up with these nicknames? Usually Swap Papyruses? Papyri? are older.

"Sure Blue, just... just make sure they're okay with it, sometimes people don't like being touched." I know I don't like being touched, in fact I rarely have physical contact with other people and when you add that to me being an introvert, well, I had a pretty small friend group in collage.

"WHAT! WHY WOULDN'T PEOPLE WANT TO HUG OR HOLD HANDS?! OR HIGH FIVE!? OR-" He was cut of by Papyrus.

"let's not _pepper_ them with questions blue," peppers? Oh there's a pepper plant over there, maybe I should take some with me, my inventory's big enough to hold a few more peppers, or the entire plant.

Papyrus turned and looked at me,"now how about you move those fingers over here?" Ah he wants to be healed now finally. I moved my hand in his direction and he grabbed one of my fingers, he's not much bigger than my hands, maybe a bit over 6 inches, and I have pretty small ones considering I've never been over sixteen before, I can be _five_ but I can't be seventeen, not fair.

Papyrus has a faded oran- _white_ hoodie on, the orange is from him. He bled enough to near completely die his hoodie orange, i'm going to Check him.

LIL'BRO 3 HP 5 ATK 1 DEF

YOU COULD CRUSH HIM IN YOUR HANDS AND HE COULDN'T DO A THING

_That's_ that's really morbid and I will stop thinking about that, instead I will think about how his stats are different than it should be, all of them should be one unless he _killed_ someone. Did the human decide to go the genocide route this time? But _Sans_ is here, maybe he didn't?... I know how to do a judge's Check. It's one of the good things about not belonging to a world. 

LIL'BRO

6/15 HP ATK 5

1 DEF LV 4 

EXP 81 NEXT 39

...The only good thing about this is that his health gone up, but a bad thing about that is that my healing is getting slower. I _really_ shouldn't have used up so much magic if I can't even fully heal a person. No. I can heal him, i'm just disoriented from going to a new world, i'm still adjusting to the magic here after all. It'll just take a little longer.

Check

LIL'BRO

10/15 HP ATK 5

1 DEF LV 4 

EXP 81 NEXT 39

Check

LIL'BRO

13/15 HP ATK 5

1 DEF LV 4 

EXP 81 NEXT 39

One more.

Check

LIL'BRO

15/15 HP ATK 5

1 DEF LV 4 

EXP 81 NEXT 39

Good. "I'm finished now," He... he's surprised. He didn't think that I could've healed him, it makes sense considering how severe his injuries were, not even Toriel could heal like this. Or would it be Asgore considering the Swaps are here. So much for laying low.

Papyrus is staring at me now and looks kind of... high? while Blue is speaking like he's never spoken before, I literally cannot understand what he's saying and it looks like the others can't either, Sans is edging his way toward me, I extend my hand his way, he barely hesitates before latching onto my fingers, he's so short compared to Papyrus, He and blue are probably around 4 inches maybe 5.

Check 

SANSY 

4/12 HP 6 ATK 

1 DEF LV 6 

EXP 220 NEXT 80

WHAT THE EVERLOVING FRUCK?! How is his level so HIGH!? HOW ARE ANY OF THERE LEVELS SO HIGH!? I swear blue better not-

LV 3. That's fine. Okay then. I think I have an idea about why they are like THIS. 

1\. Humans enslaved monsters, they fought and killed to escape (Better not be this)

2\. They were the ones that killed the fallen children (Decent chance of it being this)

3\. Kidnapped and forced into fighting ring with other monsters (Attacks aren't very strong compared to monsters in other AUs, easier to grab)

4\. Serial murderers who are tricking me to heal them and Blue is bait (Creators makes really weird AUs sometimes)

5\. I landed in a world where all the skeletons exist and are Yanderes who kill people (Please don't be this)

Okay then. Sans is fully healed please don't attack me. That would be rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shalante: Are you seriously complaining about me teaching you magic?  
> Arch: I was panicking okay?!  
> Mika: Shalante come onnnn it's fine! Let's go get a drink! Arch you wanna come!?  
> Arch: 16 remember?  
> Shalante: Drinking age is 16 here.  
> Arch: *Is dragged to a bar*  
> -Hours later-  
> Arch: Are-are you guys okay?  
> Mika: ah LuvS U eYEs ShOo MucK  
> Shalante: Howwww arE youuu nOT druNk yeeeeee.......*falls from barstool*  
> Arch: What do I do nowwwwww!!! *Can't get drunk*   
> Arch: This drink taste really good though. super fruity!


	4. There's a lot of things wrong with this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arch wonders just how they keep getting into these kinds of situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is confused, bittys rely on the magic of their 'owner' to survive, until they're adopted they sleep in groups.  
> The reactions shown by Sans and Papyrus is due to their own magic deficiency, rare contact with normal sized beings and Arch's magic which is extremely potent.  
> So basically they're kind of drugged, that's also why their povs are so weird.  
> This chapter is faster paced then the others due to myself wanting to get to a certain part of the story.

Lil'bro pov

(Scene set mid heal)

How?

How are they doing this? Why? We attacked them! Why are they actually healing me!? I was sure they were going to capture and sell us or just kill us?! Dang this feels good. It's like the first time he got to eat honey! _It was also after he killed someone._ And the amount of magic he's getting from just holding their hand! He'll be able to give the others magic for agesssss. 

Oh Sh!+. It feels like he's laying on _clouds-_ wait no. what are they!- he's so _sleepy_ -he's an idiot! Of course they have magic that can put them to sleep! But why the hell are they healing him and giving him the magic he needs to _get the heck out of there!_ And now they're stroking his skull, but he's so tired now and this branch feels like clouds and the stars are so pretty- they're telling me something, yeah, of course, wait, hey! They just left me! You did all that and your just leaving! wait! Give me your hand back!

Sansy pov

Arch is healing Blue an just finished Lil'bro and didn't even ask for _anything,_ like-like they _w_ _anted_ to help us, no one just helps someone without wanting _something_ in return and what did they do to lil'bro! He's just. He's just laying there and staring at the sky! He's not even faking it! Not even looking for a way out! _But he looks so relaxed and blue isn't even bothering him for being lazy and his bones hurt so much and he needs to live-_ he grabbed onto their hand. This better not be a mistake.

Once they heal him he'll grab the others and go- _what the hell_ he hasn't been given magic in _ages_ and this like an all you can eat buffet, compared to the brief contact he got to heal after he fought and before they sent him out to... _Kill_ another bitty, this is heavenly, no wonder they're like that! Ughhh now he's so sleepy but he can't sleep and he's not letting go of this hand.

Arch pov

They haven't attacked me yet, that's a good thing right? It's always a good thing when people don't fight.

But. Um. Uh.

But they look drunk now, though Papyrus is acting like he's high even though he didn't take out any cigarettes and I doubt he has any in his inventory. I'm pretty sure my healing magic doesn't have side effects like that, or any side effects at all.

Does it work differently on tiny monsters!? Is it because I haven't adapted to this world yet!? Did I break them?! NOpe noPe nope nope nope. Bad thoughts. Okay then. Think.

Right now i'm worried about them, tired, and really uncomfortable, Blue is climbing all over my clothes and trying to see what I look like, Swap Papyrus teleported onto my head and Sans isn't letting go of my hand, so i'm just... not going to move for now and think about what else I know about them.

"Blue stop it please," He's trying to pull my hood down again which would make Swap fall off. "OHIMSOSORRYBUTIWANNASEEWHATYOULOOKLIKEPLEASEARCHPLEASEPLESAEDJDKDJVJNRENVJKDCNYPURCLOAKISSOSOFTANDOOOOOOHLOOKATTHEBIRDSTHEYARESOBIGANDTHEYAREGETTINGBIGGERANDBIGGER"

What? Big birds? Oh... OH FRICK IT'S TRYING TO EAT THEM. 

" _LUME"_

...oh sorry birds.

I shouldn't have used fire.

That smells really good though.

Looks like i'm eating bird today, I hope it's quail, I love quail, at least I think I do?. Nom Nom Nom. Do I have any sauce in my pocket space thing? Probably. I pretty much roasted them so it should taste good with BBQ sauce, and if Swapfell or Fellswap papyrus is here he'd love some! Oh wait. 

Sidetracked. Stop getting sidetracked me! Oh. Oh dear. Blue fainted and i'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing considering the other two are also unconscious, eh I'll think about that later. Way too tired, what time is it anyway?

Erm.

Well then.

Time to lay out the facts and figure out what the heck is happening.

Blue was nervous and scared of me when we first met (May be because of my magic)

He reacted badly to something I said (Probably)

Blue wants a name and the other two have weird names (Placeholders or a culture thing?)((Nicknames!))

The other two fought me and were willing to die or be seriously injured (This is not a good thing)

Each of them are only a few inches tall (Maybe this is Tinytale? or was it Littletale? I haven't been to either of them so I don't know))

All of them have LOVE (I would rather not think about what this means)

The clothes that they have are completely different compared to their counterparts(and dusty, dust is bad)

They don't or didn't trust me (I hope that they trust me a bit more now)

I can't really remember anything else, i'll pay more attention tomorrow. 

Okay then.

I can take out a few possibilities with this and support a few others but I can't be certain until I learn more. Rushing things can get people killed and these guys are too cute to die. Unless. Nah, the chance that I landed in that world is one in a million, I can check when I summon the archive anyway, when will I be able to get it here anyway? My magic reserves are way to low and I can't even steal some from the world yet because I am in a new world but it is an Undertale world and I should have adjusted by now because I've been in this Multiverse before but what if it's because of the weird portal from earlier. Aw man does that mean I'll have to start over on my portal design thingy? But if I link myself to this world I could temp visit one of my friends for a day or two and figure it out then. I hope i'll be able to do that soon, it usually takes a year to reestablish the link to another world, at least it would take a year if I don't want to break reality by accident again. Breaking reality once is enough for me, in fact I wold rather it be zero. Or a negative number if it would stop other people from doing that, it's really bad when people break dimensions, especially if your in the dimension, really really painful and people who do that on purpose are bad, though I guess some people have to do it out of necessity because of a lot of reasons, I've heard a lot too and- Oh it's almost sunrise. It looks like no matter how tired I am I always stay awake any way and that's pretty bad and yeah.

I should really go to sleep now.

I feel like i'm forgetting to do something.

Oh yeah protection spells and stuff.

Done. Time to sleep.

Aka knock myself out.

Goodnight.

Something's on my head...then slides over my head. Is someone trying to wake me up?...ugh.

Don't wake me up yet... I told you i'm not doing anymore quests for the guild...

I open my eyes.

...What time is it... I'm so tired... why am I outside? Oh yeah right the portal stuff. Oh, and my hoods off, and three horrified skeletons are staring at a misty glob of magic and nothingness. A misty glob of magic they know as Arch.

At least I did the spells?...

"I have an explanation for this," I could say i'm a weird ghost monster or something, if they were strong enough to fight them off and could heal people. I hope I can 'convince' them to not tell anyone about this. Wait. That doesn't matter. I can change the way my clothes looks and not use the same weapons and of course change my physical appearance and no one will ever figure it out.

"they got you too didn't they?" I didn't think of this possibility before, it makes sense when I think about it,"ARE YOU OKAY ARCH?", I could use this as my cover... but i'm not good at improvising, I have to think before I act or I make mistakes, "they got you bad didn't they?" I think I know what to do, I won't directly confirm anything but I can imply things in a way where it could mean plenty of things.

That's what I should act like for now, Naive, Trusting, Polite, Strong, A person with the tendency to not state things clearly, maybe easygoing and parental? Should I be a boy or girl? I should take on a temp appearance before deciding something concrete, I'll be here for a few years at the very least, maybe ten or twenty?

I've gotten pretty good at acting, show time.

"Wait!" I say slightly 'panicked' even though I guess I was panicking earlier? "Could you tell me what happened to all of you first?!" This is something I need to know.

"I. UM"

"come on now misty we asked you first" Don't ignore me, I have to know if I need to take down scientists again, and how much therapy you guys need. Well. Assuming I stay with you guys.

"I know that you asked me first but... you guys attacked me when I didn't even do anything!" Well actually I do know that I said something but i'm not going to just concede without getting something out of you all first. They flinched slightly before recomposing themselves.That's not the best sign.

"And didn't I heal all of you too? And it was after we fought and everything!" It was really tiring and I don't think i'll even be able to teleport for at least a few days.

Oh. I get it now! They still don't trust me but because I look like _this_ (Even though I think I look cool) they think I gone through something similar so i'm much closer to hearing their backstory! Maybe I can even give them some nicknames! Swap Papyrus can be... hmm, Swap Papyri are usually pretty patient so maybe Sabir or Sabra? Both mean patient and Blue could be Carling or Faddei and Sansy can be...Kajika!

I'm sure they can come up with plenty of puns with those names. Blue would hate it! And Classic Papyrus would too if he's here.

"Plus you guys took off my hood too!" That was just rude.

They looked at each other, "...fine i'll tell you some stuff" Finally!

"me and blue were made to be brothers and lived in a bitty adoption center before escaping to follow a human we liked" And what does that even mean!?

"i was picked up straight outta the factory with some other bones." What.

"ERM AFTER ME AND BROTHER LEFT THE CENTER WE GOT LOST AND A MEAN PERSON PRETENDED TO BE NICE AND SAID THEY WOULD TAKE US BACK TO THE ADOPTION CENTER! BUT THEY LIED AND TOOK US TO THE BAD PLACE!" I'm... you guys lost me after factory... like um. Pretty sure there's some experiments involved in this and maybe some type of forced encounters? I'm quite confused right now and I think Blue is my best chance at getting a full story.

"Bad place? I'm afraid you might have to give me some more details on that"

"I-IT WAS A REALLY WEIRD PLACE! THERE WERE LOT'S OF PEOPLE COVERING THERE FACES AND THE MONSTERS COVERED THEIR ENTIRE BODIES!"

"Really Blue?" makes sense, unlike most humans other races have easily definable traits that can't be hidden with a mask or some hair dye, wait monsters are involved in this! That's bad, who knows how big this might be.

"YEAH! THEY LOOKED LIKE REALLY LUMPY PILLOWS! OH! BUT YOU LOOK LIKE A REALLY SOFT PILLOW!" That's probably another reason he freaked out yesterday.

"A pillow!!! Oh I am not just a soft pillow I am a **_silky soft_** pillow thank you very much!" I said exaggerating the adjectives.

"YOUR THE SOFTEST PILLOW I'VE EVER SLEPT ON!" He's eyes/pupils magic eye things? turn into stars as we start joking with each other.

"Of course I'm the softest! Have you seen these curls!" The mist that makes up my body curl up at the edges,"I'm fluffy as cotton candy!" He looks confused now, don't tell me.

"Have you never eaten cotton candy!?" Blue sunk into himself while the other two looked vaguely uncomfortable.

"ehh let's not talk about that bush boy" Bush boy? Oh, I look pretty green right now and I guess most people would assume I'm a guy or he's just trying to figure out my gender. Either works.

"How about I get you guys some cotton candy later then! I bet Blue would like **blue** berry! And I promise it'll be Sansational!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"heh, really trying to tickle our funny bones aren't you kid."

"SANSY, ARCH!"

"come on now, your making arch baby blue." Actually it's more of a gradient from green to blue but nice pun, OH I can bring up the naming thing now.

"Oh yeah, you guys have some pretty interesting names for skeletons, I heard that most skeletons are named after their fonts?"

"OH"

"we're just using our type names kid."

"yeah come on kiddo give a bitty a bone here" Did I step on another landmine? I hope I didn't, Hope heh, a certain SHSL Luck would absolutely rave over the fact HP means hope.

Time to pop the question. 

No I don't mean marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me if I had an update schedule or not and I have an idea of what I want it to be like.  
> Updates are usually going to be sporadic with side stories posted occasionally.  
> Also! Name vote!  
> Should Blue's name be Carling or Faddei.  
> Carling means Little Champion in Gaelic  
> Faddei means Bold/Brave in Russian  
> I have names for most of the others but feel free to recommend other names!  
> Should Swap Papyrus be Sabir or Sabra  
> Almost Forgot!  
> A few of the bittys shown will NOT stay in the story as they had homes and are there for plot.  
> Punny, Poppy and Meek will eventually leave and more bittys will replace them!
> 
> Should I try drawing a picture of Arch?


End file.
